


A shot of whiskey...and love

by WannabeWriter89



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drunk Theo and Harry, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeWriter89/pseuds/WannabeWriter89
Summary: Harry’s birthday causes him to think back to the night he met Theo.It was a night of music, dancing, alcohol and a weird conversation about Bob Ross. Not to mention Harry’s bad dance moves and Theo’s flirtatious ways





	A shot of whiskey...and love

Harry sat in the living room stuffed of food and joy. Theo had woken him up in a more than pleasant way, and then they had breakfast in bed. This had already been his best birthday ever, and it was still morning. He was to meet up later with Hermione and Ron for lunch.

"Happy birthday, love" Theo grinned, as he walked into the room. Plopping down next to him, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, plump and soft again his own. 

Harry smiled into the kiss and kissed back, leaning closer to him. A sweet taste was left on his lips from the syrup of his pancakes which Theo had claimed to have 'made' for him. Later he admitted he lied when Harry found the containers on the bin, after ten minutes of saying someone planted them there. 

Harry breathed in the smell of his cologne which smelt like fruit and whiskey. An odd mix, but that basically summarised Theo. He began to wrap his hands round his neck before he felt Theo's hands on his own, stopping him and pulled back, a cheeky smile on his lips. Their foreheads were pressed together and Harry couldn't help but think this was the best gift he could ever get for his birthday. Being with him, for what could be possibly the rest of their lives together. They had been together for two years now after meeting in a muggle club, both pissed out of their minds and had wandering hands.

Theo had been the first guy he had ever been with like that, but when he woke up in the morning with arms wrapped around him tightly he decided he wanted to see where it went. 

"You can unwrap this present later," Theo winked, motioning to himself and Harry snickered, a smile on his lips "but first.." he paused, pulling away to search for something. His hands rummaged underneath the sofa before grinning and pulling something out. A neatly wrapped present, that was red and green. He knew it was meant to represent their house colours but couldn't help but laugh when he realised it was Christmas wrapping paper, small glittered mistletoes staring back at him as Theo handed it to him. He loved it.

"What?" Theo asked as his laughing continued, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Harry shook his head, dismissing his question as he let out a happy sigh "Nothing, nothing. I just love you"

Theo beamed "I know, it's not shocking though, basically everyone loves me..I think if Draco wasn't with Hermione he would of made moves on me, not like I could blame him, I am simply beautiful after all. But I wouldn't want to-"

"Theo"  
"Right, right Iove me too Potter"

Harry didn't say anything else knowing that was the best he was going to get from him. He looked down at the paper and grinned, this was the best part of presents, he ripped the paper quickly and swore he heard Theo mutter "Savage"

A frame stared back at him, a simple black wooded one that had gold letters imprinted into it near the bottom. His is hand trailed over it the wood feeling smooth under his fingers and smiled, reading the words "Harry and Theo" his flicked to the picture it was the two of them, that was taken the first night they met. Harry's heart warmed and his eyes glossed over, he was being dramatic but it felt nice, knowing that he had someone here with him, that he had a person that was about to be his everything and more.

He had Ron and Hermione, and all the Weasleys but it wasn't the same. He had someone to call his. To love. All he ever wanted was to love and now he was able to, the war no longer blocking what he desired. 

Harry looked up eyes bright and kissed him "I love it" He mumbled against his lips, Theo seemed to visibly relax, his shoulders slumping and let out a breath against his lips "And I love you"

-  
"I don't even remember this" Harry admitted, his hands trailing over the moving picture. He and Theo stood in the middle of the dance floor, drunk out of their minds and grinning. Theo didn't know who took it, but he found it in his jacket the next morning after Harry left and had kept it in a frame. 

Theo chuckled "If I'm being honest, me neither" looking at the picture, the first picture that they had ever taken together and smiled. This was the start of their adventure and Theo laughed silently thinking back to that night "The bits I do remember, well they were crazy" 

There were bits missing from his night but everything he did remember he loved.

Draco and Theo stood by the bar, a martini in his hand, a firewhisky in Draco's and Theo was laughing "You're fucking Granger?" He asked, double checking if he heard it right, not being able to help the cheeky grin on his lips. 

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded, taking a gulp of his drink, the sting in his throat fading into the background. "Yes, we're in a relationship, not like you've ever heard of that word before" Theo snickered, but agreed. He enjoyed the loose life, no commitment that way, no way of getting hurt. "But Granger? Hermione fucking Granger?

"No I'm fucking Granger" He drawled, his shoulders tensing at Theo's reaction, he thought he would be fine with this "Before you say anything or insult her, I will tell you I have alcohol in my system and I cannot be held responsible for my actions" 

Theo placed a hand on his heart, looking offended "You think me so harsh?" He tutted shaking his head and took a long sip of his martini "I'm not judging Granger I'm just surprised your balls finally dropped and you asked her out" Draco glared at him "I mean, you've liked her since Hogwarts, come on-"

"No I haven't" Draco interrupted with a huff "And me and Granger have been together longer then you think, so leave all that bullshit out of it" Theo ordered another drink a wiped away a fake tear. 

"I'm so proud, my big boy had finally grown up, it was about time you lost your cherry" Theo joked and Draco chocked on his drink, placing it down "Theo" he warned "Stop with the lying and just shut the fuck up about this"

"If you insist" Theo muttered "I'm just saying, proud of you actually doing something about your crush, after many years"

Draco sighed rubbing his face with his hands, mutterin into them, praying to merlin that his headache would go away, the so called headache called Theo. The taller man saw a flash of bushy hair and crooked glasses and grinned "Oh lover girl!" He sung, following after them. Leaving Draco where he stood.

Hermione turned around as the shouting continued and furrowed her eyebrows looking for who it was, she saw Theo coming towards her and sighed, she knew Draco had told him and she had yet to tell Harry. She was going to do it when he had a bit of alcohol through his veins. Theo dramatically gasped, swaying slightly as he walked towards them "And is that Pottah!" He mocked younger Draco.

"Pottah! Out partying at this hour, a thousand points from Gryffindor" He teased slugging an arm round Harry's neck. Who just stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do exactly. "I expected better from the Chosen one, My father will surely hear about this" 

Harry laughed, noticing Theo was obviously drunk and decided to endure it. Draco has caught up with him and was standing beside Hermione, glaring at Theo and his stupid jokes, well stupid to Draco, Theo thought they were quite hilarious.

Theo shrugged, blowing his a kiss "I'm going to kill you" Draco growled, taking a step towards him. Stopping when Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder "I thought it was a pretty good impression" Harry smiled and Hermione nodded smiling along "Not you too" he mumbled at Hermione. She raised her hands up in defence.

"It was pretty spot on" She grinned "And I do enjoy the theatrics" she said, looking up at him. She was wearing a simple knee-high dress, the blue looking good with her skin tone and Draco thought she looked stunning. Like she always did.

"You mean Theo-atrics" He said, making Hermione snort and pulling him away to get a drink before he could say anything else and encourage Theo to act more..Theo.

Harry looked at the arm around his shoulder and shook his head. He hadn't seen Theo since Hogwarts, and even then it wasn't a lot, and he was acting as if they were best mates. He would normally ask him to remove his arm, but he was afraid he was his only support and that Theo would topple over without him. Theo turned to him "So what have you been up to so-called chosen one?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, the corner of his mouth twitching up "So called?" he said, shifting his feet so he could see more of Theo "I do recall that I was chosen to y'know, kill the dark lord and if my memory serves me correctly I kinda succeed with that whole thing" 

Theo laughed, using his free hand to push his back, Harry's eyes following the movement "With the only spell you seen to know" He smiled.

Harry grinned at him, flashing Theo his impossibly pearly white teeth "But I'm very good at it" his head was tiltired back slightly to look at him, the other boy being taller then him.

"Well done" Theo bopped his nose with his finger, Harry brought his hand up and whacked it away "You may be good at that but you're not very good at asking questions" he said finally removing his arm as it began to grow numb, and he decided he needed another drink. By the end of the night he didn't want to feel the weight of his limbs and only hear the music. "Since I do remember asking you what you've been up to"

Harry rolled his shoulder and his eyes. Harry thought this had been the most times he's ever rolled his eyes in a night. "Oh you know, normal stuff" he paused, "taking down noseless dark lords and saving the world as one does" He shrugged and Theo snorted.

"I think I've achieved much more exciting things in my life" Theo teased and Harry's smile brightened, cocking his head to the side in question.

"Oh really?" He asked, motioning for him to carry on "Do tell. I can imagine it's any more impressive then being friends with Malfoy and not punch him in the face everyday" Theo sniggered. He guessed in his friendship with Draco it was the other way round.

"I, Theodore Nott the second has mastered the impossible," Harry sent him a look and he sent one back, eyes sparkling "I have mastered the ways of the hula hoop" he said and Harry laughed. It was more then a normal laugh, it was one that struggled to get out, one you tried to stop because you couldn't breath. And he smiled so bright that it crinkled the corner of his mind. Theo didn't know what was so funny, well he did, but he didn't care if he got this reaction. He wished he had a camera to capture it.

Slowly, he seemed to catch his breath and the laughing came to a stop, but the smile was still broad on his lips. Showing off dimples he never knew he had. Which made sense it's not like they were the best of buds. Theo cocked an eyebrow "You done?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, yeah I'm done" he breathed, his chest still heaving against the dress shirt he had on. He knew it wasn't that funny, it really wasn't. But the thought of him swinging his hips as tried to learn brought a smile to his lips, for whatever reason. "So, that's you magical super power?" He joked, it was stupid he was a wizard after all yet he didn't care. 

"Obviously" Theo said as if it was expected "If the dark lord ever comes back from the dead, noseless and all, I'll whip out my pink-"

"-Wait it's pink?"  
"And sparkly"

Harry's eyes flashed with amusement "It sparkles?" 

"Did you expect any less?" Theo asked and Harry had no response. Although short, the time he had spent with Theo had taught him to expect anything. Including a pink, sparkly hula hoop that probably lit up knowing him. "Anyway so I whip it out, and he's amazed" Harry snorted and Theo thumped him in the chest. 

"He's like 'Woah check out that amazing hoop' and I'm like 'You haven't seen anything yet' and so I put it round my waist and started hula hooping and can you guess what happened next?"

"He killed you instantly?"

Theo ignored him "He gets memorised by my hip movements and I ultimately seduce the dark lord" 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows "let me get this right" he paused as if he didn't understand what he did "You made the dark your lord..your Bitch by your amazing hula hooping skills?"

"Yup" he said, popping the 'P' "Lets not forget my hip movements" 

Harry tutted shaking his head "Of course not" he said, and started to crave a drink. He couldn't handle a semi-drunk Theo sober "You'd make an amazing stripper" Harry drawled and Theo nodded enthusiastically. 

"I don't know what that is but I'm going to take it as a compliment" Theo shirked, Harry nodded slowly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure"

"I need a drink" 

"Maybe three?"  
-

"Y'know what?" Theo drawled poking his chest with his finger causing Harry to look down at it then back at him. His eyes glossed over with alcohol.

"Who?" 

"No, what"

"I mean who is what, not what is who" Harry said, his eyes widening as he took in what he said and tried to process it himself. Theo seemed to be on the same page staring back at him with matching eyes.

"What?"

"No, I'm Harry" He joked, laughing louder then necessary at his own joke. One day he'd make a good dad. Or at least an embarrassing one. 

Theo stared at him as if he had all the answers and blinked "I forgot what I was going to say"

"Was it about shots?" Harry asked, the front of his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. It was hot and stuffy in here with all the bodies especially when they were grinding up against each other like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. I think a lot of them actually were. 

"No" He paused, in thought before shrugging "But now it is" Theo grinned, not caring that they've already had more then enough alcohol. Harry's eyes flashed with something and nodded, moving to the bar. Theo had grabbed his hand through the crowd not wanting to loose him, his drinking partner and pulled him along. "Never let go Harry!" He hoked, and left Harry to wonder where he heard that from, since it was from a muggle movie. The thought quickly got pushed aside when he noticed how warm Theo's hand was against his Harry's. Harrys hands were rough against Theo's but he didn't seem to care and intertwined their fingers.

They Manoeuvred their way through the crowd, and Harry let out a sigh of relief when they made it to the other side "At least you didn't ditch me like rose" he muttered and Theo looked at him confused.

"You're what?"

"No, I'm Harry" Theo sent him another look and Harry snickered like a child. A child that was extremely drunk.

"No, but wait-" Theo paused "Who's Ross?" 

"Yeah Ross, like Bob Ross"

"No, no I'm on about rose, like from titanic-" Harry stopped "How do you know about Bob Ross?" He whispered, as if it was some sort of secret. As if he was secretly a Russian spy that must no he named.

"He's a famous painter in the Wizarding world" Theo answered with a shrug, not knowing why this was such a big deal, he really should know this stuff "Bob Ross was a wizard" 

Harry stood still in shock. Mouth slightly parted as he looked Theo "No..." he muttered to himself. He couldn't believe it, Bob Ross of all people. He truly was an amazing man. He wondered if he charmed paintbrushes to sing him little tunes. The thought brought a smile to Harry's lips.

"Yeah, he is, well was. And I'm drunk, so that means I need more alochol to keep that up, so come on" He tugged him closer to the bar causing Harry stumble after him. Pulling him from whatever coma he was in. 

"Yeah, yeah that sounds..good..let's get so drunk we forget that Bob Ross could of designed the dark lords dark mark" 

"Lets" Theo nodded and leaned against the bar "Dear sir!" Theo cried, "Yes, Yes I'm on about you, you little scallywag!" The bartender sent him a tired look before sighing. Looking as if he had enough 

"Yes?" He mumbled, looking between Theo and Harry. Currently cleaning a glass with a cloth. 

"Can I have ten of your finest shots?" 

"He means alcohol, not bullets" Harry butted in and the bar keep just sighed again. Walking away to sort out their order.

Theo nudged Harry with his elbow and sent him a grin "Thanks for clearing that up, I was afraid for my life there" he teased, a light chuckle leaving his mouth "Don't want to end the night with ten bullet wholes in my chest. It would of ruined my itailian sewn robes"

"Couldn't have that now" Harry tutted shaking his head a little too quickly. Causing his vision to loose focus for a couple of seconds "I just didn't want to have to write the file of how your death came to be, that's a lot of work to do especially when I have a hangover"

"Couldn't have that now" Harry tutted shaking his head a little too quickly. Causing his vision to loose focus for a couple of seconds "I just didn't want to have to write the file of how your death came to be, that's a lot of work to do especially when I have a hangover"

"That's fair, when you asked for a Bloody Mary earlier I don't think you wanted to have a dead body, called Mary of course," Harry nodded "dropped onto the table"

"Depends, does it come with a straw?" He asked and Theo laughed "Obviously they're not compete savages"

"Here's your drinks, that's twenty" The barkeep said, sliding the tray full of tiny glasses over to them. So they meet again. 

"I don't have twenty" Theo said, searching his pockets and the bartender sighed again. He was starting to get the effect the he didn't like them very much. He wondered why Theo thought he was simply delightful, along with Harry. 

"Then afraid no drinks for you" He said, his gone bored. Theo grabbed his hand and stopped him from pulling away the tray. He slipped something into it. 

"I think they should make up for the whole money problem" Theo winked, and Harry's eyes were wide, wondering if he just witnessed a drug deal go down. The barkeep, who's name tag said 'Terry' and looked down at his hand, his sighed again. 'Shocker' Theo thought before walking away.

"What did you give him?!" Harry asked in a hush whisper, looking around with wide eyes. He was an auror and he didn't want to bring Theo in for ever the hell he just gave out. Theo laughed at his expression and shrugged.

"You know, hardcore drugs, with a z" Theo snorted, tapping the side of his nose and Harry whitened. Of course this had to happen the night he finally got off.

"Nah, I'm just kidding" He said and he saw Harry visibly relax. His shoulders slumping before tensing again after hearing his next words "They were just C-level drugs, nothing to worry about"

"Theo" Harry warned, but it had no real heat behind his words. "I may be drunk but I can stop put two metal hula hoops around your wrist" Theo frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. 

"Pardon?" 

"Handcuffs! I'm talking about handcuffs" Harry shouted. His words didn't seem to help Theo, actually he looked even more confused. Metal hoops? Hula hoops? What?

A look of realisation flashed across his features "Oooh! I get it know" Harry sarcastically clapped sending him a look that said 'Well done' "Potter you are not a poet when you're drunk"

"It wasn't a poem"

"Drinks?" 

"That sounds good- wait what did you use to pay him?"

"Money"  
"Money?" Harry deadpanned.  
"A hundred"  
"I hate you"  
Theo winked "You know you love me"  
"That's a lie"  
-

"I love you so much" Harry slurred a lazy grin on his lips "Can we be bffs? Theo dramatically gasped and placed a hand on his heart a look of hurt on his face.

"I thought we were already besties, I'm hurt Potter, truly" Theo said, glaring at the four-eye twat across from him. Harry rolled his eyes but seemed to take a little detour since it was a while before he looked back at him. 

"I hate you"

"You just said you loved me!" Theo exclaimed, before leaning forward and narrowing his eyes "Are you bipolar?" Harry pushed his face away with his hand and Theo stumbled backwards. 

"No, of at least that's not what the voice in my head says" Theo laughed and Harry winked out him. His green eyes shining with mischief and Firewhisky "The voice in my head, that oddly sounds like a muppet right now, also tells me that we should dance"

Theo ignored the muppet comment knowing that he probably wouldn't understand his answer and smirked, holding out a hand towards him "Shall we Potter?" He asked, his words hinting at a slur.

Harry nodded "It would be my honour Sir Nott" he joked and curtsied. A sound of protest leaving his lips when he tripped over his own feet, stumbling forward and into Theo's arms, making him stumble as well. Theo, as drunk as he was managed to regain balance holding Harry up with his arms. With Harry in his arms he could smell the alcohol and the hint of his cologne. Underneath the Initial smell of Pink Gin and various fruit from the many different cocktails they shared. Which Included Theo's favourite, Sex on the beach. 

Underneath all of that he could roughly smell his cologne, or was it his shampoo? He didn't know but It smelt like oranges and cinnamon and it was addicting. Theo sniffed his hair, later realising with a pounding headache how weird that must of stemmed and let out a small hum. It brought him back to Hogwarts where the fires never seemed to rest, roaring through the day and all night, lighting up the hallways and paths he used to walk through every day. 

Theo remembered that once when he was wondering the eight years common room he spotted Harry in front of a fire, drawing something. He had made an odd comment about why it was so hot in there, and if he was the reason why and left. Leaving a flushed Harry behind him, he wasn't blushing because of the heat of the fire. 

Theo blinked and his drunken thoughts seemed to work again and he pulled away leaving a foot between them. He looked at Harry with an easy smile on his lips "If that was you just standing in wondering how hideous your dance moves must be"

"Hey" Harry pouted, jabbing his Theo's chest with is finger "I'll have you know that I'm quite the dancer" Theo snorted he'll believe it when he sees it himself. 

Harry eyes flashed with something and he stood up straight "I'll show you" he grinned, apparently a drunk Harry was an competitive one. Who would of known? The boy who could dance grabbed the boy who didn't believe it and dragged him into the dance floor. Pushing through the flushed bodies until he found a spot. 

It was stuffy and hot but Theo didn't care instead he began to dance. Harry wasn't the only one who had 'moves'

The music was loud and deafening them but Harry didn't care and joined in, swaying his head along to the beat. Theo was the only one with good moves.

But neither of them cared. They danced and laughed and twirled. Dancing dramatically with each other when a tango beat came on. They earned cheers when Theo dipped Harry, who could not still dance. They danced to a song by Eminem (muggle music was the new trend) shocking Theo when Harry could rap along to the words of the song rap god, then preceded to drop the imaginary mic on the ground. They danced, getting closer with each new song.

Harry's top started to hug him in the right places when it became easier to see when he got hotter and hotter. Theo's hair was stuck against his forehead as he moved, laughing when his dancing partner pushed it back, running his hands through his hair. In return Theo pulled him closer.

The tension was there and was getting harder to ignore when after each song, one stepped a little closer. It was hard to ignore their hands brusshed against each other's innocently. It was hard to ignore when Harry grabbed Theo's hand and pulled him up against him. It was even harder to ignore when Theo didn't stop dancing, moving his hips against Harry's, swaying slowly. It was suffocating when Theo's hands wrapped around Harry's neck.

They stopped ignoring it after Harry leaned in

Then they kissed, it was explosive. It was passionate and intense and they could taste whisky on each other's tongue but that only made it more addicting. Theo nibbled on his bottom lip and Harry grinned against him. His hands traved over his thin shirt, feeling the bumps and crevasses beneath his fingers. 

That night they became each other's drugs  
-  
"You still can't dance Nott" Theo said.

Harry grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. A smile on his lips "Shut up and kiss me Potter"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The part where they took the picture was to leave some mystery. Come up with your own way to how they ended up with a camera!
> 
> I couldn’t put too much detail in, since it was from Harry’s and Theo’s odd memory’s


End file.
